It is important to identify and quantitate the threshold and ceiling levels of dietary cholesterol to enable sound dietary recommendations. There will be three diatary periods: a nearly cholesterol-free baseline period, a high cholesterol diet period and an intermediate level of dietary cholesterol. We hypothesize that the "ceiling" concept will explain the many conflicting results reported in the literature on cholesterol feedings and detailed in the section to follow.